His Blue-Eyed Secret
by jazziisms
Summary: Fate had a funny way of doing things. He didn't expect to join the faker's side, and he did. He didn't expect to fight for the good of mankind, and he is. He never expected to stay straight and keep Maria's promise - and he was working on it. And, he never expected to meet someone who made him feel...things. Shadikal. Oneshot!


***casually writes Shadikal fluff***

* * *

Shadow had a secret.

He may, or may not...have a _girlfriend_.

Fate had a funny way of doing things. He didn't expect to join the faker's side, and he did. He didn't expect to fight for the good of mankind, and he is. He never expected to stay straight and keep Maria's promise - and he was working on it.

And, he never expected to meet someone who made him feel..._things_.

Ugh. Another thing he had in common with the faker - he wasn't good with words when it came to romantic interests. Yes, he can lead a conversation when he wanted, steering it the way he wanted it to go; and yes, he could deliver dark quips and threaten someone without so much as batting an eyelash. But when it came to _her_...his brain stopped working. Just _thinking_ about her made his stomach twist in knots and his knees wobbly.

Damn it all...that girl made him _weak_.

"Shadow!"

His gaze flickered up from the ground, meeting her gaze as she glided over to him with a slight skip in her step. Oh, it's been a week. Seven days too long. G.U.N. had him busy lately, and he rarely got a chance to sit down; but she was patient as ever, understanding that he had a job to do, and she'll always be here, waiting for him to get back.

Tikal's face fell slightly as she came closer, taking in the look on his face. "What's wrong? You look sad."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Just thinking."

"All good things I hope?" she smiled gently, arms draping around his neck.

He smirked as his forehead touched hers. "Keep _hoping_."

A giggle escaped her lips, cupping his face and giving his cheek a quick smooch. The dark hedgehog blushed faintly, and the smile on her face widened. She pulled away, releasing all of him but his hand, and he let her lace their fingers together. He was still so new to this...affection.

"How did the mission go?" she asked after they had been walking for a while down the paved path.

"It came and went." He would have stopped there, but he knew that she wanted him to open up to her more. He wasn't good with that. But he was trying. "The gang that we were after got busted on the last night, and we took them in for questioning.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"No. Although, one made the mistake of pulling a knife out on me..." Shadow's voice trailed off at Tikal's worried look. By then, they had reached the chao garden, and a black one waddled towards Shadow first; the rest crowding around Tikal's legs. Shadow bent, withdrawing his hand to pick up the little guy, cradling him to his chest. The chao nuzzled his face into the hedgehog's fur. "His stance was sloppy. Predictable from the get-go."

Tikal sat on her knees, hugging the chao to her.

"I see," she murmured absently in reply.

Shadow huffed. This is where they had their differences - Tikal truly thought that there was never a need for violence. But that's where she was wrong. _You can never get your point across by being a pushover. People will only take advantage of you when they know you won't do a damned thing about it._ "Look, no one got hurt, alright?"

"Alright," she mumbled.

Sighing, Shadow sat down with her. He caught one of hands before it could resume petting the chao, and she finally looked up to meet his gaze. "Stop worrying so much. I already worry about you enough as it is."

"You do?"

"Yes. What if something happened, and I wasn't able to protect you, huh?"

Her eyes were glistening with emotion, lips pressed. Did he sound too aggressive? Too harsh?

Shadow looked away, releasing his grip on her hand and putting his own in his lap. _Why_ can't he do this? "I'm sorry. I'm making you sad."

"No, no..._I'm_ sorry." Tikal touched his face tentatively, and he steadily met her gaze. "I know your job is dangerous, and I respect what you do. But...but I don't know...I know you want to protect me, but...I wanna protect you too...with all my power..." Her voice grew quieter, "Or...what little power I have."

He shifted, turning to face her fully and took her face in his hands before her gaze could flit away from his. "You have _no idea_ how much power you have...over _me_."

She leaned into his touch. "Really?"

His lips twitched into the smallest of smirks, looking down into his lap before back into her blue eyes. "_Really_."

She smiled softly and tilted her head. "That's sweet of you..."

Shadow's breath hitched as her lips lightly brushed his. He should be used to this - _her_ \- by now, but he will never be able to get used to it. She had been his first kiss. Ever. In his sixty years of existence, he's never done so much as hold a girl's hand. With Maria, they held hands, but...that was different. And after that, he never opened up to anyone again.

Until Tikal came out of that Master Emerald.

Their first kiss had been short, sweet, wary, and tentative. Barely a second. He remembered the long beat of silence before she swooped in and kissed him, leaving him stunned silent. She apologized several times before he regained himself and pulled her back in for another.

Now he was getting the hang of it. He happened to like kissing, very much. Could he ever do so in front of the faker and his - their - friends? He wasn't sure yet. He enjoyed having this secret from everybody. He was relieved that Tikal, with as much experience as he had, was on the same page with him. Some kisses were brief pecks, and others, like this, were long and meaningful. His hands grasped her elbows, leaning into the kiss. Her own cupped his face, stroked each quill, mesmerized.

When he pulled away, reluctantly breaking the kiss, she was still smiling.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" she asked, smoothing his quills back with slender fingers.

"Where?" he queried.

"Amy invited everyone to the park. She and Cream are having a big picnic there. Wanna come?"

Shadow hesitated. He supposed he'll go along, just this once. "Alright."

.

Tikal let go of his hand as soon as they came into view, putting more space between them. Everyone else was there already, atmosphere light and full of spontaneous chatter. The weather was perfect, sky clear and wind breezy.

"Guys, look! Shadow and Tikal are here!" Tails said, pointing to get everyone's attention.

"Really?" Amy grinned and turned around.

But the pink hedgehog gasped when she saw their now joined hands.

Eyes wide, Tikal looked over at Shadow in shock and awe; he was the one who reached for her hand, fingers intertwining. "Shadow, what are you doing?" she whispered. "I thought you weren't...?"

Shadow didn't know what he was thinking; but he couldn't go back now. He was no fool. As much as Tikal went along with the idea to keep their relationship secret, she had been ready to announce her new relationship status to the world.

"C'mon," was all he uttered back in response, giving her hand a squeeze, and walked forward, tugging her along with him.

Amy rapidly tapped on her boyfriend's arm to get his attention. Sonic lost his train of thought, giving in to her silent plea and stopped his conversation with Knuckles and Tails altogether, turning around to face her with his half-eaten chili dog still in hand. "What, Amy? Whaat?"

"Look!" Amy pointed frantically.

Sonic's mouth dropped, and she nodded happily. "No. _Way._" He gulped the rest of his chili dog down with one bite, rubbing the crumbs off his fur. "Haha! Shadow, my man! It's about time!"

Shadow met the blue hedgehog's gaze after hearing his voice, raising a brow.

"GET YOU SOOOOOME!" Knuckles shouted, he and Sonic making suggestive hand motions in the air. Amy giggled behind her hand, Tails grinning and shaking his head. Tikal blushed feverishly, looking at anywhere but her friends and her boyfriend.

Shadow groaned. "_Jesus fucking Christ._"


End file.
